


A Day to Remember

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, EnstarsNL, F/M, First Date, Fluff, MidoriAnzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Midori finally got to spend a day with his dearest upperclassman in an amusement park. He wanted to be the one who made her smile, but it made him kinda depressed because she kept cheering him up instead."You are really amazing, Anzu-san. Thank you very much~ you are once again giving me a reason to live, if you hate me I wouldn’t know what to do with life. I was supposed to be the one to make you smile, though. Why am I the one being cheered up now?"Commissioned by a birthday friend





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAAAYYY NABBU!!!! i hope you like this jahkjakjla

Midori Takamine let out a long relieved sigh as he saw the wide smile of his senior. Her eyes were sparkling at the sight of the amusement park and that made him glad because she didn’t look disappointed. He was glad he actually managed to brave himself three days ago. 

Apparently a relative of his just gave him two tickets for the newly-opened amusement park, invite your girlfriend to go with you on weekend they said. Thank you but Midori would much prefer to sleep on his bed all day, though.

He didn’t even have a girlfriend goddammit, stop making him feeling depressed.

Having not known who to invite, suddenly the face of the only girl in his school appeared inside his head. Midori slightly blushed, of course he wanted to invite her although she wasn’t his girlfriend. After all girls like these kinds of thing, don’t they?

He already asked her to go on a date with him before impulsively because she was so cute in the mascot costume, so he shouldn’t be too embarrassed that it would finally come true. But still, who wouldn’t feel nervous to invite someone out? Moreover that person was the one you have feelings for.

Midori just knew for sure that he would definitely be nervous.

But he did it anyway.

“Anzu-san, I happen to have this extra ticket to go to an amusement park and uhh well... are you free on weekend?”

“Ah, yes I am. Sure, I’ve always wanted to go there! Thank you, Midori-kun.”

Yes, he did it. He managed to ask her out and he felt kinda proud of himself because of that, which is extremely rare for a Midori Takamine to even appreciate his life, let alone being proud of himself.

At last he was already in the amusement park with her. 

Anzu was wearing a navy blue-colored knee-length dress along with white cardigan that looked really good in her figure. Today some strands of her hair had been braided and clipped. He noticed she was wearing some light make-up too, just the perfect color for her skin.

She looked really cute, thought Midori as he just wanted to cry and thank god for his life.

He usually would complain about life but just this once he felt really glad for being alive.

The possibility that she maybe, just maybe, tried to look better than usual for their ( probably self-proclaimed) date brought warmth to his heart.

“Midori-kun, are you feeling sick?”

Her voice woke him up from his daze, he swallowed down a curse when he just realized he had been staring at her for awhile now of course she’d get worried.

"That was so embarrassing... God, I’ve been thankful with my life just awhile ago, it’s okay please let me die now. Now she must thought I’m a creep even before the date started, I just want to die," Midori cried inwardly.

“H-huh? Uwhaa, it’s okay I’m not feeling sick. Please don’t lean forward so suddenly like that, Anzu-san. That wouldn’t be good for my heart,” Midori said while patting his chest. Anzu realized her action and retreated immediately, looking bashful.

“O-oh, I’m sorry. You were spacing out for some minutes and I got worried. Are you really okay?”

Midori coughed, “Yes, I’m really fine. Let’s just get going, shall we? Uhm, what do you want to try”

Anzu looked around for awhile, shifting her eyes from one ride to another ride. Then without warning she just tugged his sleeve towards an arcade. They stopped in front of a crane game. Midori’s eyes sparkled as he saw the presents inside, a bunch of adorable mascots he was always fond of. 

“Uwaah,” he murmured in excitement. “Anzu-san, they’re really cute... But my luck is so poor that I could spend my whole money on this but getting nothing in the end. How depressing.”

Anzu smiled as she pat the dejected boy on the head, “There, there, I will get one for you! Wait here.”

After rushing to buy some arcade coins and focusing on the game, she actually managed to give him five of those mascots.

“As a thanks for inviting me here,” she said while Midori was still gawked in amazement. “I’m actually good at this crane game and I remember you must love them.”

“You are really amazing, Anzu-san. Thank you very much~ you are once again giving me a reason to live, if you hate me I wouldn’t know what to do with life.” Midori smiled gratefully but then he sighed, “I was supposed to be the one to make you smile, though, why am I the one being cheered up now?”

“It’s okay, I’m already happy that you invite me! I feel sincerely happy so let’s just enjoy this, okay?”

Midori paused for awhile before nodding, even if just for today he shouldn’t worsen the atmosphere by his negativity. “Anzu-san, look at those cute animal headbands~ Do you want to wear it? My treat this time.”

“E-ehh, is it okay? It’s kinda embarrassing but I do want to wear them, I think. They’re really cute.”

“Then it’s decided, let’s go buy them~” He was just about to walk towards the stall but then he stopped and turned back at her, “Can I insist you to wear the bunny one, please? It must suits very well.”

She was taken aback at his sudden request before answering him with a nod, “Sure, I don’t mind.”

After getting her reply Midori excitedly bought two hairbands for them. The bunny one for Anzu and the bear one for him. Anzu felt embarrassed when Midori just kept staring at her after she wore her bunny one. 

“D-do I look weird?”

“Ehh, not at all.” Midori quickly shook his head. “You look cute in it, Anzu-san. Very adorable I almost want to hug you. Don’t get me wrong though, you’re normally cute but the bunny ears make you five times cuter~”

At this moment her face had turned crimson.

Meanwhile Midori, just realizing what he just said, inwardly cursed himself. 

“U-uhh, thank you?” she answered nervously. Anzu leaned forward to touch his bear ears, slightly tip-toeing because of their height difference, “Yours are cute too, Midori-kun.”

“Ehh, I guess so? Mascots are adorable after all~ I like them. Wearing this kind of thing really give the festive feelings, don’t you think? By the way, Anzu-san do you mind if I make a request again?”

The brunette tilted her head, waiting for the request while Midori was searching for something in his pocket. After wondering what did he search, he eventually took out his phone. His slender finger played with it for awhile before showing it to her. A camera app was displayed on the screen.

Oh.

“Uhh, can we take a pic together? I don’t usually take a picture together with someone because I tend to look bad in it and the result would be depressing, but I want to somehow commemorate this special occasion... Please?”

He pleaded while wearing that adorable bear-ears headband and Anzu felt like clutching her heart, her heart was weak. This was too much, she would’ve agreed even if he didn’t plead like that, now that he had done it of course there was no reason for her to refuse.

So, she just nodded while smiling. 

They took 4 pictures in total, adored with adorable stickers they chose in turn. Midori smiled contently, for the first time life sure felt great. Suddenly remembering his poor luck in life, quickly he made back-ups for the pictures just in case. He wouldn’t know whether he could get over the depression or not if he were to lose the pictures.

“Hey, can you send the pictures? I want to save it too.”

“Oh, sure. Please turn on your bluetooth, Anzu-san.”

“Okay wai—“

“Oh, is that Anzu-chan over there? Hey~”

As Anzu was going to take out her phone, she heard someone called her from behind. That person covered her eyes before she could even turn to see who was that. 

“Guess who~” 

“... Hakaze-senpai,” Anzu answered. She could guess right away from his voice and the familiar masculine cologne he used. She scowled when Kaoru chuckled, “Please take off your hands.”

“Ding dong! No fun, though. You should’ve pretended that you don’t know, I will kindly give you a hint.” 

Midori too, scowled, when he noticed Kaoru had touched her so casually like that. Was it jealousy? Probably. He knew he had no right to feel like this though because he was no one to her, their relationship was limited to only senior and junior at school.

Now that he thought of it, it really did sound depressing.

Unconsciously he felt slightly happy when Anzu hurriedly hid behind him after Kaoru released her. In exchange, Kaoru scratched his head while wearing a disappointed face.

“Are you still wary of me, Anzu-chan? It’s sad to be avoided like this.”

Anzu clutched his shirt and Midori realized he should be the one to stand at this moment. Unlike usual, he didn’t think of any pros and cons or the problem he might receive. It was just like he just wanted to help her out from this uncomfortable situation. 

“Sorry for being rude beforehand... Uuh, Hakaze-senpai, is it?” he started, slightly scared but he tried. He used to deal with troublesome senior like Chiaki after all, and the person in front of him right now was in the same class with his unit leader if he remembered correctly.

He continued, “If I may say this, casually touching a girl and making her uncomfortable is not an act of a gentleman. If you keep maintaining that ‘it’s just a slightskinship, I’m used to it so you should be okay with it too’ act, then you are just clearly showing your image as a playboy. That’s... not how you want to impress a girl at all.”

Midori somehow felt content when Kaoru seemed like he was dumbstruck after being lectured by a first-year like that.

Though, remembering his embarrassing act in Pirate Festival back then, he might not in the place to say something like that. 

“Whoa there,” Kaoru raised both his hands as if to concede his crime. “I wasn’t meaning any harm I swear. I was just really happy when I see her that I did something without thinking, I guess. Now that I think about it you must be very upset right, Anzu-chan? I’m sorry for that. Really though, geez... Getting lectured by a man like that definitely doesn’t feel nice.”

Anzu nodded, answering it’s okay while releasing her grip from Midori. 

“By the way Hakaze-senpai, why are you here? Oh, is it another date?”

Kaoru frantically shook his head at Anzu’s question, “No, no. There’s a job for UNDEAD here, you see? Look our wild dog is barking over there so I must go now, see you guys later. Once again sorry for earlier, Anzu-chan.”

They waved at Kaoru who was running back towards his unit, they could see members of UNDEAD waved at them from afar so they waved back again.

“Ah, I don’t like interacting with upperclassmen. They’re usually very pushy, just like someone I know,” Midori sighed which replied by a giggle from Anzu. “Everyday is pretty tiring because of him. Please don’t laugh like that, Anzu-san. I’m grieving here.”

“Sorry, but I don’t think you seriously disliked it, though?” she said. Her hand reached out to touch his face once again, “Your face brightens when you are with your unit after all.”

Midori blushed at the sudden contact while Anzu wasn’t noticing it. It felt like there were butterflies in his stomach and his heart raced, long ago Midori didn’t even think he got to experience this kind of adolescence feelings, it was all thanks to the girl in front on him he guessed.

He just kinda felt happy that his crush actually watched over him.

“I-is that so? Uhh, anyway Anzu-san... how about trying the other rides one by one? Let’s take turn to decide. You can choose which one to ride first then it’s my turn~”

“Sounds nice, okay then. I’ve been wanting to try that.”

“W-wait, but that one is—UWHAA!!“

They tried multiple rides together for 3 hours. Midori didn’t expect Anzu to choose rides that stimulate adrenaline at all so he was shook. Without realizing, the sky had started to turn orange. The last turn to choose before going home was Anzu’s turn, she chose haunted house.

That was Midori’s doom.

He shouldn’t be more uncool than this so he just played along. Strolling through the dark corridor, using half of his life to suppress his legs from shivering. In a movie, scene like this was where the hero could show his manly side and protect the heroine. But in reality, he just wanted to go home already.

Anzu walked behind him while clinging closely to his arm. The close contact that made his heart raced was actually an advantage for him so he didn’t have to focus on the eerie surroundings.

Until the ghosts literally surrounded them. 

Midori felt his legs grew weak.

“M-Midori-kun, this is creepy, let’s walk quickly...” Anzu grasped his shirt tighter and Midori started sweating. Anzu too, shivered, so he knew she was also scared. But Midori couldn’t even feel his legs right now. 

“Midori-kun?”

“I’m sorry, Anzu-san. I’ve always been a disappointment,” Midori thought depressingly. “Even though, I’ve always wanted to look cool in front of you.”

He tried his best to look cool. He wasn’t feel like it at all, but he was one of the hero—Ryuusei Green. His senior once said the heroes in tokusatsu series never fail to protect their girls. When one of the ghost grabbed Anzu’s leg, she shrieked. Midori felt like something ticked in his head.

Spontaneously forgetting his fear earlier, he slapped the hand from her leg.

“What are you doing casually touch her bare leg like that? I have never even touch it before and you did it before me, this somehow annoyed m—W-wait, I didn’t mean it! Did I sound like a creepy pervert? Anzu-san, please don’t misunderstand—” 

When he was back to his sense, he remembered that they were still being surrounded by scary faces he shivered once again. “Eugh, I-I mean, ugh... AARRGHH LET’S JUST RUN, ANZU-SAN!!”

He grabbed her hand and ran without looking back straight towards the exit. Anzu couldn’t help but get dragged along.

Taking a glance at her hand which was being held, she smiled. 

Finally they were already out from that terrifying house. On the way back, Midori once again let a really long sigh of relief. 

“I definitely looked so embarrassing earlier, the staffs even stifled their laugh. It’s so depressing... I want to die already.”

Anzu giggled, lifting her hand to pat the gloomy guy’s head. “It’s alright. You’ve done well in protecting me, thank you. Ah, actually you looked pretty cool!”

Blood rushed to his face, but he quickly shook his head. “P-Please don’t force yourself to cheer me up, Anzu-san.”

“I don’t force myself, though? Listen here,” Anzu stopped walking and held his head with both of her hands so two pair of aqua irises met with each other. “It’s cool because you try your best in something you don’t like. Also, I’m sorry for forcing you to go to the haunted house, but it was nice to have you protecting me from the ghosts. Thank you again, Midori-kun.”

She felt overwhelmed because of that, she thought she couldn’t hold back anymore.

His heart thumped at the sight of her sweet smile. He was almost sure she could hear his heart beat at this rate. 

Ah, maybe he also couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Anzu-san.”

“Midori-kun.”

They gasped when they called to each other at the same time.

“You can talk first.”

“N-no, Midori-kun please go first.”

They stayed silent for awhile, trying to decide who would talk first.

“I like you.”

“I like you!”

Their eyes widened at each other when once again they talked at the same time—

—and also the same thing.

“Ah...” Midori scratched the back of his head. His face reddened and so did Anzu, when he took a glance at her face. His heart fluttered and he smiled broadly, “So, the feeling is mutual?”

Anzu nodded slowly, “I think so.”

“To think I would confess to you like this and you even answered to my feeling, is this a dream? I must be dreaming right now. Anzu-san, please slap me but not too hard. I don’t think I like pain.”

She slapped him like he wished.

“Ouch! I didn’t think you would slap me for real.”

“To show you that this is not a dream. This is our reality.”

While cupping his cheek which she just slapped earlier in her hand, Anzu smiled.

At this moment Midori felt like he just gained a bliss in his life, for once he didn’t feel like dying. He wanted to live his life to the fullest along with her. That was why he would say his wish.

“Will you go out with me?”

She responded by landing a swift kiss on his cheek.

“Please take care of me from now on.”

Takamine Midori marked the date as the day when an angel just accepted him and the first time he appreciated the life he was given.


End file.
